


SMTOWN in Jakarta

by Ela_JungShim



Series: HoMinSMUT/OneShot SMUT Collection [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela_JungShim/pseuds/Ela_JungShim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SMTOWN Live World Tour Concert III in Jakarta.</p><p>Andai saja kalian tahu apa yang terjadi di antara dua member TVXQ, kurasa kalian akan menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.</p><p>Eh? Really?</p><p>Are you really really wanna know?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SMTOWN in Jakarta

.

.

.

SMTOWN Live World Tour Concert III in Jakarta.

Andai saja kalian tahu apa yang terjadi di antara dua member TVXQ, kurasa kalian akan menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

Eh? Really?

Are you really really wanna know?

.

.

.

**Ela_JungShim** proudly presents

An Alternate Universe fanfiction

****"SMTOWN in Jakarta"** **

**Pairing**  : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

**Rate**  : M

**Length**  : Oneshot untuk tiap chapternya

**Desclaimer**  : They're belongs to GOD, themselves and DBSK

**Warn**  : TYPO's, Full of HoMin couple.

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Sebenarnya apa yang salah?'_  pikir Changmin sambil menatap namja tampan yang kini terbaring damai di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di hotel Mulia, tempat seluruh keluarga SMTOWN menginap selama berada dua hari di negara yang bernama Indonesia—negara yang baru pertama kali ini ia datangi.

Changmin kembali menelusuri wajah namja yang menjabat sebagai leader dari TVXQ tersebut. Menatap penuh sayang pada sosoknya yang kini tengah tertidur dengan sangat terkadang mengusap peluh yang terlihat di dahi namja yang tertidur itu sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Hei, kenapa kau sakit begini sih?" gumam Changmin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk sayang kening kekasihnya itu. Seharusnya, dengan ia yang sudah terkenal sebagai seorang  _healty-freak_ , ia hampir selalu menyiapkan semua keperluan penting, termasuk vitamin. Namun entah bagaimana, meskipun hampir setiap hari Changmin selalu mendopping Yunho dengan vitamin, namja itu masih saja bisa sakit begini.

Yah, mungkin faktor utamanya adalah kelelahan yang amat sangat, akhirnya membuat daya tahan tubuh kekasihnya itu melemah, bahkan meskipun sudah di berikan vitamin olehnya. Kalau memang tubuh di forsir dengan sangat berlebihan, meskipun sudah di dopping dengan multivitamin, tetap saja tubuh manusia akan tetap merasa kelelahan kan?

Dan itulah yang kini tengah di alami kekasihnya.

Changmin kembali menghela nafas sambil terus memandangi kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kau. Kalau kau sakit begini, siapa yang akan memanjakanku, eoh? Jadi, cepatlah sembuh Jung-pabbo-Yunho." gumam Changmin lagi sambil menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu. Ia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang amja tampan itu sebelum akhirnya ikut memejamkan mata menyusul kekasihnya ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin-ah, dimana Yunho?" tanya manajer hyung saat pagi ini hanya Changmin yang terlihat di restaurant bawah tempat mereka akan sarapan bersama.

"Ah, Yunho hyung masih tidur. Biarkan saja. Aku tak ingin dia jadi semakin sakit kalau kurang istirahat." sahut Changmin acuh sambil berlalu.

Manajer hyung itu mengernyit bingung saat Changmin dengan santainya menghampiri salah satu pelayan yeoja, dan berbicang sambil melancarkan senyuman mautnya. Bisa dilihat kalau yeoja itu kini wajahnya memerah dan tatapannya benar-benar telihat memuja namja tinggi itu.

Manajer itu mengerutkan alisnya semakin dalam saat melihat Changmin mengikuti pelayan yeoja itu sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu khusus karyawan.

_'Changmin... dengan yeoja itu...? Apa mungkin... Ah, tidak... tidak mungkin Changmin begitu..'_  batin sang manajer TVXQ itu sambil terus menatap pintu khusus karyawan itu.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu, dan rasa-rasanya sang manajer itu sudah hampir tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lebih lama lagi. Ia sudah akan berdiri dan menghampiri Changmin di dalam sana sebelum akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan Changmin keluar sambil membawa sebuah troli yang penuh terisi makanan.

"Changmin-ah, apa itu?" tanya sang manajer dengan bingung saat Changmin berjalan melewatinya.

Changmin yang merasa dipanggil akhirnya berhenti sejenak dan melemparkan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan  _'apa kau itu bodoh, hyung_?' pada manajernya itu.

"Ini troli berisi makanan. Apa kau tak bisa melihatnya, hyung?"

Namja yang menjadi manajer dari TVXQ selama bertahun-tahun ini memejamkan matanya sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya menghadapi maknae menyebalkan satu itu. "Maksudku, untuk apa kau membawa troli berisi makanan itu?"

Changmin menatap manajernya itu dengan tatapan yang sama. "Ya untuk membawa makanan ini ke kamarku. Memangnya hyung pikir untuk apa aku membawa troli ini?" ucap Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ia tengah menghadapi anak kecil yang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat tak penting.

"Ish! Terserahmu sajalah!" kesal ssang manajer yang harus menghadapi maknae TVXQ yang sedang usil-usilnya itu.

Changmin tertawa terbahak saat melihat manajernya itu menyerah menghadapinya. "Aku akan makan di kamar bersama Yunho hyung." ucap Changmin sebelum ia berbalik dan memasuki lift bersama troli berisi setumpuk makanan dan minuman itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nghh... Changminnie, kau habis darimana?" tanya Yunho saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan menampakkan wajah manis Changmin. Namja tampan yang baru bangun tidur itu merenggangkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur sambil sesekali menguap kecil.

"Aku tadi ke bawah untuk sarapan. Tapi manajer hyung malah memintaku untuk membawakan sarapanmu ke sini. Jadinya aku juga belum makan kan ini," gerutu Changmin sambil mendorong masuk troli berisikan makanan dan minuman itu. "Aigoo, kau ini benar-benar menyusahkan." lanjut Changmin dengan wajah kesal.

"Ah, mianhae, Changminnie." ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum minta maaf. "Kalau begitu, makanan itu kita makan bersama saja." ajak Yunho bijak.

Changmin menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menilai. "Tidak, kalau kau belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Wajahmu bangun tidurmu benar-benar jelek, hyung."

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya mendengarkan ucapan Changmin. Hidup bersama dengan dongsaeng sekaligus kekasihnya ini selama delapan tahun membuat Yunho bisa membaca arti tersirat dari ucapan Changmin yang kadang terdengar kasar dan menghina itu. Sebenarnya, kalau di terjemahkan, kalimat Changmin tadi sebenarnya berarti  _'Hyung, kau itu baru bangun tidur, jadi cuci muka dan gosok gigilah dulu,biar kau merasa segar. Baru nanti kita sarapan bersama.'_

Ah, rasanya telinga dan otaknya sudah mempunyai program untuk menterjemahkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Yah! Jangan senyum-senyum seperti orang gila begitu! Cepat cuci muka, atau makanan ini akan kuhabiskan semuanya. Mumpung ini semua masih hangat begini." sentak Changmin saat melihat Yunho yang masih belum beranjak juga ke kamar mandi.

"Ne, ne. Arrasseo Changminnie. Aku akan cuci muka, jadi kita bisa sarapan bersama dengan makana yang masih hangat itu kan?" goda Yunho sambil membawa tubuhnya berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengernyitkan alisnya saat ia mengunyah suapan pertama dari makanan yang dibawa Changmin itu.

_'Rasa masakan ini... tidak asing...'_

"Wae? Kenapa kau berhenti makan? Kau tak mungkin tak suka dengan makannya kan?" tukas Changmin saat melihat Yunho yang berhenti mengunyah padahal ini baru suapan pertamanya.

Yunho membulatkan kedua matanya saat ia sadar kenapa ia merasa familiar dengan rasa masakan ini. "Changminnie, kau tak mungkin—"

Ucapan Yunho langsung terhenti karena saat ini Changmin langsung menyuapkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Sudah, ayo cepat makan dan habiskan ini semua. Kau tahu kalau aku tak suka masakanku tak kau habiskan kan?" tukas Changmin sambil kembali menyodorkan sesuap makanan itu ke depan Yunho yang tengah mengunyah.

Yunho tiba-tiba teringat dengan ucapan Changmin yang mengatakan kalau ia disuruh membawakan sarapan untuknya.

_'Disuruh membawakan makanan untukku apanya? Jelas-jelas kalau ia bahkan memasak masakan ini sendiri,'_  pikir Yunho geli melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya ini. Rasa-rasanya, kalau saat ini ia tidak tengah sakit, bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan langsung menyerang kekasihnya yang sangat manis ini.

"Wae? Ayo cepat buka mulutmu." perintah Changmin lagi saat Yunho belum juga membuka mulut untuk menerima suapannya.

Yunho menatap sebentar ke arah sendok yang berada di depannya ini.  _'Bahkan dia sekarang menyuapiku. Aigooo~'_

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Changminnie~" ucap Yunho sambil membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan dari kekasihnya yang manis itu.

Ah, sungguh awal hari yang menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak usah ikut konferensi pers kali ini." ucap Changmin saat mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadiri konferensi pers di stasiun televisi lokal di negara Indonesia ini.

"Hmm? Wae? Untuk kali ini, yang datang kan para leader. Jelas aku harus datang kan?"

"Ish! Tapi aku tak ingin kau nanti kelelahan lagi, hyung. Setelah konferensi pers ini kan kita langsung perform untuk SMTOWN, dan setelahnya kita langsung packing untuk kembali langsung ke Korea." ucap Changmin sambil menahan kemeja merah yang merupakan kostum mereka pada konferensi pers mereka hari ini.

"Aigoo, uri Changminnie mengkhawatirkanku ya?" goda Yunho dengan senang. "Tapi aku sudah tak apa, Minnie. Jangan berlebihan begitu. Lagipula, aku sudah sehat kok. Ini buktinya." . Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya dan kini wajahnya seolah berkonsentrasi, dan sebuah siulan kecil mulai keluar dari mulut sang leader TVXQ itu.

Changmin menatap kekasih bodohnya itu dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Hei, suara siulanku sekarang ini sudah lebih bagus ternyata." ucap Yunho dengan wajah gembira sambil kembali berusaha untuk bersiul lagi.

Changmin menatap wajah kekasihnya itu, dan mau tak mau, wajahnya kini merileks saat melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat lucu saat a berusaha untuk bersiul itu. Apalagi suara siulan yang dikeluarkan Yunho itu bear-benar parah.

"Hei, hei. Dengarkan ini Changminnie, bagaimana kalau nanti saat konferensi pers itu aku menyumbangkan bakat bersiulku ini, hmm?" tanya Yunho dengan wajah serius, sambil namja itu masih saja berusaha untuk bersiul lagi.

Tawa Changmin akhirnya lolos dari bibir namja itu saat mendengarkan ucapan Yunho dan raut wajah kekasihnya itu. "Jangan bodoh, hyung." ucap Changmin di sela tawanya saat Yunho tak juga menyerah untuk bersiul.

Yunho menghentikan kegiatannya saat akhirnya ia mendengar tawa Changmin. "Nah, ayo kita turun kebawah." ucap Yunho sambil meraih kemeja merahnya dari tangan Changmin dan memakainya. Setelah memberikan kecupa singkat di bibir sintal kekasihnya itu, Yunho meraih tangan Changmin untuk turun dan berkumpul bersama para member SMTOWN yang akan mengikuti konferensi pers hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Changmin kadang-kadang tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Terkadang, ia merasa bingung bagaimana bisa seorang Jung Yunho mengubah moodnya secepat dan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Contohnya saja sekarang ini. Jika tadi moodnya kurang bagus karena memikirkan keadaan Yunho yang tengah sakit, saat ini ia malah bisa tertawa-tawa melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya ini sedari tadi.

Semenjak mereka menaiki bus yang mengantarkan mereka, hampir setiap waktu ia trtawa karena melihat tingkah konyol kekasihnya. Dari yang masih bersul-siul tak jelas seperti tadi, ditambah dengan tingkahnya yang memang hyperaktif itu membuatnya benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyum saat mmperhatikan tingkah kekasihnya itu.

Ah, kalau ingat yang begini ini, Changmin jadi kembali teringat saat Kyuhyun menanyainya mengenai mengapa ia menyukai seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

_*flashback*_

"Hei, aku penasaran, kenapa kau suka dengan namja seperti dia sih?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat dagunya, menunjuk ke arah Jung Yunho yang tengah tertawa-tawa keras dengan Leeteuk, BoA, Kangta dan Siwon. "Dari wajahnya saja sudah kelihatan kalau namja itu mesum begitu. Lagipula, kaang dia itu suka bertingkah konyol begitu kan? Rasanya aneh melihatmu yang seperti ini bisa menyukai namja seperti dia."

Changmin yang sedang mengatur nafas di samping Kyuhyun sekarang ini diam dan memutuskan untuk duduk sambil bersandar di dinding yang dingin. Ah, saat itu mereka tengah rehearsal untuk konser SMTOWN di LA. Dan saat ini adalah waktu break sebentar, sebelum mereka akan mengulanginya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Kalau kau tanya kenapa..," Changmin meraih botol air mineral dan meminumnya dulu sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan. "Aku sendiri tak mengerti. Tapi yang benar-benar kusadari, Kyu, kalau sehari saja aku tak melihat atau mendengar suaranya, hariku ini terasa ada yang kurang. Selain itu, kurasa, Yunho hyung itu melengkapiku. Aku orangnya tak banyak bicara, sedangkan ia menutupi kekurangan sifatku itu dengan sifat talkative dan easy going-nya. Aku ini orangnya suka dengan kerapihan, sedangkan Yunho hyung itu orangnya selebor dan berantakan. Meskipun aku sering kesal dengan sifatnya yang sangat sembarangan itu, tapi kurasa aku aka mati bosan kalau sehari saja aku tak mengomelinya mengenai sepatu, pintu, waktu mandi dan pasta gigi."

Changmin menatap Yunho yang saat ini tengah tertawa bercanda dengan Leeteuk dan menggoda Kangta-BoA itu.

"Jangan katakan ini pada siapa-siapa, tapi memang hanya dia seorang yang bisa membuatku tertawa pada saat moodku tengah memburuk.

.

_*flashback end*_

.

.

Dan seperti saat ini. Saat Changmin tengah bersiap di backstage untuk acara konferensi pers sore ini, Yunho tiba-tiba menariknya, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

"Hei, Changminnie, kau tahu kalau aku ini hanya tegang otot kan? Tapi melihatmu yang sedari tadi tertawa manis begitu, sekarang ada satu otot lagi yang menjadi tegang dan minta dipuaskan~"

Dan setelah itu Yunho berlalu begitu saja, karena acara konferensi pers sudah di mulai.

Demi Tuhan, selama acara konferensi pers itu, benak Changmin benar-benar tak bisa berkonsentrasi karena ucapan Yunho itu. Ia hanya berharap agar tak ada yang benar-benar memperhatikan kalau ia terus-menerus tersenyum malu-malu hanya karena terus-terusan teringat dengan bisikan menggoda yang diberikan Yunho tadi.

Ya Tuhan, salah apa drinya hingga mempunyai kekasih yang snagat mesum begitu? Dan yang paling parah adalah kenapa... kenapa dia malah merasa senang dan bangga karena hanya dirinyalah yang bisa membuat Yunho menjadi horny begitu?

Changmin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Kelihatannya... ia memang benar-benar harus mempertanyakan kewarasan jiwanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Nghh_... slurpp...  _mhh_..."

Suara desahan tertahan yang bercampur dengan kecipak saliva terdengar di kamar ganti khusus yang berlabelkan TVXQ Room itu.

" _Nghh_...  _aaahh_... kau semakin pintar Changminnie...  _nghhh_...  _yaahh_... terusshhh..." Desahan rendah penuh nafsu yang menyahuti suara kecipak saliva itu membuat namja muda yang kini berlutut di lantai itu semkain mempercepat gerakan kepalanya yang kini terbenam di selangkangan namja yang lebih tua. Tangan kiri namja muda itu berpegangan erat pada paha dalam namja yang lebih tua. Sedangkan tangan kanan namja itu ikut aktif mengocok dan meremas-remas batang tegang yang kini tengah berusaha ia puaskan.

" _Nghh_...  _yahhh_... terus begitu Changminnie..."

Tangan namja yang lebih tua itu kini terbenam kuat di surai pirang namja yang lebih muda itu. Kedua tangan itu meremas kuat dan terkadang ikut menggerakkan kepala namja yang lebih muda agar kepala namja yang lebih muda itu bergerak lebih cepat dan dalam untuk memuaskan otot genitalnya yang kini benar-benar tegang karena terus-terusan dirangsang dengan nikmat oleh namja yang lebih muda itu.

Changmin tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa berakhir dengan kepala yang terbenam di tengah selangkangan Yunho, sementara mulutnya kini terbuka dengan sangat lebar untuk mengakomodasi kejantanan Yunho yang kini menegang dan keluar masuk di dalam mulutnya itu.

Yang ia tahu hanyalah pikirannya yang terus memanas semenjak Yunho membisikkan kalimat itu, dan setelah konferensi persi tu selesai, ia hanya menurut saja kemana Yunho membawanya, dan kini ia berakhir di ruang ganti mereka dengan pintu yang terkunci, dan dengan Yunho yang tadi memintanya untuk mengendurkan otot khususnya yang menegang akibat ulah Changmin itu.

Changmin tahu benar kalau dirinya bukan orang yang mesum—tak seperti kekasihnya itu. Namun setelah ia mulai mengulum dan memberikan blowjob pada kejantanan kekasihnya yang menegang itu, secara perlahan panas tubuhnya itu kini berpindah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kejantanan Yunho yang kini tengah ia kulum itu terasa panas dan terus berkedut-kedut di dalam mulutnya. Memanjakan setiap sudut mulutnya yang kini membuka dengan sangat lebar agar bisa menerima invasi dari kejantanan kekasihnya yang besar dan panjang itu.

Desahan dan remasan pada surai pirangnya itu akhirnya benar-benar membuat Changmin ikut merasakan panas itu. Dan tanpa sadar, tangan kirinya yang tadinya berpegangan pada paha Yunho, kini bergerak turun ke bawah tubuhnya sendiri—menuju kejantanannya sendiri yang sudah mulai menunjukkan reaksi.

Dengan mengikuti tempo gerakan kepalanya yang memasuk-keluarkan kejantanan Yunho di mulutnya, Changmin meremas dan mengocok sendiri kejantanannya yang memang sudah menegang. Desahan teredam yang Changmin keluarkan sementara ia menghisap kuat kejantanan Yunho membuat namja yang lebih tua itu akhirnya ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya mengikuti gerakan kepala Changmin.

Suasana ruang ganti yang seharusnya dingin karena pendingin udara yang bekerja maksimal itu seolah tak menggapai tubuh keduanya. Dengan gerakan seirama, dimana Yunho menggenjot kejantanannya di mulut Changmin yang terbuka lebar, sementara Changmin sendiri semakin cepat mengocok kejantanannya, tubuh keduanya terasa memanas dari dalam. Bulir keringat yang mulai bermunculan di tubuh keduanya membuktikan betapa panasnya udara dan kegiatan yang tengah mereka lakukan itu.

" _Nghhh_... Changminnie... aku akan—"

Yunho menarik kejantanannya keluar dari mulut Changmin, dan sebelum namja muda itu sempat memprotes, Yunho akhirnya menyemburkan benihnya di wajah Changmin yang kini memerah dengan saliva di tepi mulutnya.

"Ngghhh!" Changmin yang mendapatkan semburan kepuasan dari kekasihnya sendiripun akhirnya ikut mencapai klimaksnya sendiri. Namja muda itu mengeluaran benihnya sendiri di tangannya, sehingga kini wajah dan tangannya berlumuran dengan cairan putih susu itu.

Yunho tersenyum lembut saat merasakan tubuh lemas Changmin itu kini menyandar di paha kanannya. Dengan lembut namja yang menjabatsebagai leader itu meraih tubuh kekasihnya dan membawa namja manisnya itu ke pangkuannya. Ia menciumi seluruh wajah Changmin sambil menjilati spema yang kini menghiasi wajah manis kekasihnya itu.

"Aaah~ Kurasa sekarang ini aku akan bisa menampilkan yang terbaik untuk konser SMTOWN ini. Big thanks to my cute namjachingu~" goda Yunho saat berbisik di telinga Changmin yang kini memerah imut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Konser SMTOWN malam itu di negara Indonesia berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Suara teriakan dan dukungan dari para fans dari tiap grup yang tampil membuat suasanan terlihat sangat menyenangkan dan meningkatkan adrenalin siapa saja. Tak bisa dipungkiri, konser SMTOWN pertama di negara Indonesia ini berjalan dengan sukses.

Dan untuk seorang Jung Yunho, ia tak merasakan lagi rasa lemas dan capek di tubuhnya, sehingga ia bisa menampilkan dance-nya yang sangat powerfull malam hari itu. Tak lagi ia rasakan tegang otot yang terus menyiksanya beberapa hari ini. Yah, sebut ia mesum, yadong ataupun pervert, tapi memang jika ia tengah sakit, daripada terus-menerus minum obat ataupun vitamin, asalkan ia bisa memuaskan libidonya pada kekasihnya itu—entah itu full sex, atau hanya sekedar blowjob seperti tadi—rasanya itu lebih bisa membuatnya cepat sembuh dan langsung fit lagi.

Terutama malam ini, setelah melihat penampilan Changmin malam itu, Yunho terus-terusan menyeringai karena ia memiliki rencana istimewa untuk kekasih kecilnya yang bertindak cukup 'nakal' kali ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesaat sebelum akhirnya lagu terakhir yang menjad acara penutup dari konser SMTOWN ini dikumandangkan, Yunho menarik Changmin dan langsung membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah cukup tadi kau bertindak di luar batas saat bernyanyi bersama Kyu dan fans sialan itu. Bahkan kau tadi berani-beraninya berlutut di depan yeoja tak penting tadi, dan memeluk Kyu serta yeoja asing tadi. Jadi kalau sekali lagi kau berfanservice dengan yang lain, kupastikan sampai di dorm kita di Korea nanti, kau akan tamat, Shim Changmin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.oOHoMinOo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_'Sebenarnya apa yang salah?'_ pikir Changmin sambil menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang kini berbaring sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan possesive. Mereka sudah selamat sampai di Korea, dan benar saja, begitu memasuki dorm mereka, Yunho langsung menggendongnya dan menghempaskannya di tempat tidur, dan mengerjainya sampai akhirnya mereka berdua benar-benar kelelahan.

Changmin menyusuri wajah tampan kekasihnya yang entah bagaimana saat ini terlihat begitu polos dan tak berdosa. Sekelebat rasa sakit menyengat di bagian bawah tubuhnya--akibat dari kejantanan Yunho yang terus menggenjot dan menghajar lubangnya entah sampai berapa ronde itu--,dan Changmin menatap putus asa pada kekasihnya itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau begini mesum... dan kenapa aku bisa mencintaimu begini sih?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**Annyeeoongg~!**

**Author balik bawa FF HoMin lagi nih..tapi oneshot, dan khusus bertemakan tentang SMTOWN yang kemaren habis author tonton~**

**Kyaaa~! Liat BabyMin dan Yunho-Oppa secara langsung emang beda! Cakep dan bener-bener bikin otak serasa kosong gegara mereka yang tampan dan sexy banget~**

**Dan dengan otak author yang tengah konslet ini, akhirnay jadilah FF yang amat sangat nggak jelas inti ceritanya ini..**

**Author sendiri juga nggak tahu bagaimana tangan ini bisa ngetik sendiri adegan kayak begituan..**

**Dari yang fluff, ke Minnie yang jutek diluar tapi manis di dalem, sampai akhirnya ke adegan yadong yang semi NC begitu..**

**Buat yang kurang suka sama chap ini, author maklum, karena author sendiri juga bingung kenapa ini FF jadinya ayak begini #jambakrambut**

**Salahin efek dari HoMin yang dari haru sabtu malem terus ngisi otak author sampa author ngga bisa konsen bikin FF dengan bener... Apalagi belom seesai euphoria SMTOWN, udah ada Album baru TVXQ yang keluar~**

**Aigoooo~**

**Dan kayaknya kalau author terus ngelantur kayak begini, nggak akan ada matinya deh,**

**Jadi daripada negedengerin curhatan ngga penting daria uthor koplak ini, silahkan saja isi kotak review yang dibawah dengan sesuka hati kalian..Ok?**


End file.
